thelastofusbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivors
Survivors are human characters who are not infected by the Cordyceps Brain Infection (CBI), or simply haven't reached stage one of the infection yet. Most survivors outside of the FEDRA-controlled Quarantine Zones are hostile towards others. They are one of the main enemy types in The Last of Us, Left Behind and The Last of Us Part II, alongside the Infected. History After the outbreak of the CBI and general collapse of civilized society, the United States government broke down, save for a handful of departments and the military, which initiated a state of martial law and placed all survivors in walled-off Quarantine Zones. Most of these zones have been abandonedFor instance, Salt Lake City and Hartford, except for a few of them across the country.Notably, Boston Civilians and soldiers living in Boston are the first group of survivors introduced in The Last of Us. The soldiers rule under martial law, and the civilians work in exchange for rations. This has led to the rise of a thriving black market in the area.The Quarantine Zone The Fireflies are an organized group of survivors who rebel against the government for their perceived righteous fight for mankind. Hunters are an enemy type encountered in Pittsburgh, made up of hostile survivors of the collapsed Quarantine Zone.Pittsburgh (chapter) Bandits are another hostile type which appear in Jackson County, terrorizing a group of survivors at the Dam in an attempt to gain their supplies.Tommy's Dam Cannibals appear in the University of Eastern ColoradoThe University and Silver Lake, having been forced to resort to desperate measures to survive in the barren world.Lakeside Resort (chapter) Some of the various groups of survivors who are not ruled by martial law are under the command of an elected leaderFor instance, David leads the cannibals, while others are independent individuals just trying to survive.For example, Joel and Ellie throughout most of the game or characters like Bill Unaffiliated groups Bill's group Bill formed his own tiny survivor community in his home town of Lincoln. Even though the place was heavily fortified with multiple traps and safehouses, only Bill and his partner Frank lived there. However, Frank was later bitten by an Infected and committed suicide in order to avoid becoming a Runner.His dead corpse is found by the trio It is well protected, fortified by large barricades on the main roads and customized nail bombs around alternative routes like alleyways.Bill's Town It is also made hard for infected to get through as, even if they go through the alleyways, they will be unable to climb the high buildings. Bill also possessed an armory which contained shotguns, nail bombs, and a workbench to craft and improve weapons.Bill's Map He also had a fairly large amount of ammunition; some of this was stolen by Frank when he made his attempt to escape,Note from Frank but was later recovered and used by Joel. Known members *Bill *Frank (Formerly, became infected and committed suicide) Ish's group At some point after the outbreak, a man named Ish decided to return to the mainland from his fishing boat to see what was left of the world.Boat Note He decided to live in the abandoned sewer tunnels under Pittsburgh.Sewers Note Eventually, he invited Susan, Kyle, and their children to come live with him,Trading Note which they did.Looting Note Another man named Danny arrived and guarded the settlement from infected and raiders with Ish. It soon grew to about 50 residents. They were very organized, having a code of conduct, rain catchers, shower stalls, and a school. They kept animals, as evidenced by several small cages found throughout the settlement.Rain Catcher Note They were very strong, shown in a drawing that they had access to body armor and assault rifles and "shorty" shotguns. They even had effective melee weapons such as pipes and machetes.Kid's Drawing All this came to an end, however, when someone left a door open, letting the Infected flood in. Kyle and some of the children were trapped in a classroom, and opted to commit suicide.Cornered Note Ish, Susan, and a few of the children escaped into the Suburbs,Survivors Note but it is unknown what happened to them after that. Known members *Danny (Status unknown) *Ish *Kyle (Deceased; committed suicide) *Susan Regan's squad Captain Regan Francis and her squad were initially members of the 4th Infantry Division at the Denver QZ until, while on a rescue mission, their helicopter crash landed in the Colorado Mountain Plaza. Left Behind DLC While there, their patient turned into a Runner and killed the pilot, Sean Brendon. While Chief Warrant Officer Larry Caulfield managed to kill the infected, he was bitten, forcing Regan to enact the military protocol of killing all who become infected, having Private Eugene Ellis restrain Larry, whom she executed despite his pleas.Salon Note Regan later regretted her decision, writing that she "shot him like a dog" while he begged and tried to tell her that he still had time left.Generator Note As such, when Private Ellis was bitten, Regan immediately amputated his right arm, thinking it would prevent the fungus from infecting him. With no recorded precedent of a human ever surviving a bite via amputation, the two wondered whether Regan's actions were right or not. Regan initially thought of abandoning Ellis after he attacked her due to running out of food, but later decided to stay with him.Atrium Recorder Ellis eventually killed her out of fear that he would be killed when she reached for her gun, only to flee from Infected, his wound reopening. He died of his injuries in an air duct while lamenting over Regan's actions.Duct Recorder Known members *Regan Francis (deceased) *Larry Caulfield (deceased) *Sean Brendon (deceased) *Eugene Ellis (deceased) Tommy's group (See also: Jackson County) After Tommy left the Fireflies, he eventually settled down in Jackson County, Wyoming. Joel tells Ellie this during their travels There, he found a group of survivors that were working to restore an old hydroelectric dam to working order. The group was initially led by Maria's father, but later Maria ran things. Tommy claims that they are 20 families strong. See the story arc. They are quite formidable, possessing a considerable amount of hunting rifles which are seen used by their dam workers and guards on the walls. They are skillful users of these weapons, shown by how they effectively stand up to any attackers. They overpower the bandits that attacked their settlement. Some could even ride and train horses, and others were skilled in construction and engineering. They also have people on watch, making it very difficult to enter unnoticed. Three notice Joel and Ellie trying to enter and Joel can talk to one. They are one of only two groups to not face Infected, the other being their personal enemies, the Bandits. Known members *Buckley (animal) *Dina *Earl *Esther *Houser *Jesse *Maria *Tommy *Ellie (post-''The Last of Us'') *Joel (post-''The Last of Us'') Gallery Joel Doing Melee.jpg Joel-hit-with-plank.jpg Joel Getting beat up by man with crazy red eyes.jpg Joel Throwing brick at man.jpg Joel Choking man.jpg Joel Covering1.jpg Joel Beating Hobo.jpg Joel and Ellie getting Kidnapped.jpg Joel Rescusing Ellie.jpg Joel and Ellie Taking Cover.jpg ellie and joel find survivor dead.jpg ellie searching survivor.jpg ellie about to throw a brick at survivor.jpg Tlouambush3.png Tlouambush14.png Tlouambush15.png Tlouambush16.png lastofus_.jpg References Navigation de:Die_Überlebenden Category:Characters Category:Human Groups